The present invention relates to a combination drill and screwdriver bit.
Room thermostat installation typically requires the drilling of holes to receive screw anchors to be used with screws for securing a thermostat backplate, the drilling of a larger hole to allow connection of the backplate to pneumatic tubing or wiring, and the driving of screws into the screw anchors to secure the backplate. In the past, this procedure required the worker to handle several tools including a drill bit for forming the holes for the screw anchors, a larger drill bit for forming a hole for a connection to the tubing or wiring, and a screwdriver bit for driving the screws into the screw anchors to secure the backplate.
Commercial buildings typically require numerous thermostats, and the past procedure was time-intensive. A time saving of minutes or even seconds for each thermostat installed is significant in commercial buildings. Thus, a need exists in the field of hole-forming and screwdriving devices that does not require the use of separate drill bits and screwdriver bits. Further, a need exists for a device that is simple, easy to use, and time-efficient in forming the holes and driving the screws for installing thermostat backplates.